A Love Challenge
by Yuuki21
Summary: EDITED! Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Kaito, were best friends since birth. They were irreplaceable ever since then. The two Tsukiyomi brothers wanted to confess that they love Amu so much that they challenged each other. Who will Amu choose?
1. Chapter 1: Amusement Park With Kaito

**A/N: **Hey guys. ヅRowi-chan here with a **NEW STORY **for all of you. I know I still have to update 'Amuto Love Story', 'Archie and the Gang: Going to the Movies' BUT I promised all of you that I'll make a real AMUTO story. (Read Amuto Love Story chapter 3: Author's Note. It's at the bottom.)

**Amu:** Cool! A new story! Staring me and.. –gasp!-

**Ikuto:** Yes! Me and Amu again! I love writers that pair me up with Amu **not **kiddy king!

**Rowi-chan:** Thanks. It's the way I do things.

**Kaito: **Uhm, I'm also here, ya know..

**Tadase:** Hey, I _heard **that**_! You thieving cat! Come back here! -chases Ikuto-

**Amu:** -sticks her tongue out- Poor Ikuto. –she made a fake pout-

**Tadase:** Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! Holy Crown! -panting- That stupid Ikuto! Why don't you hold **still**, thieving cat?!

**Kaito: **W-What's going on? I'm **in **_this _story **too**! **Don't **_just ignore _me!

**Ikuto:** -smirks, gnores Kaito- No can do, Kiddy King! Now, where were we Amu?

**Amu:** -blushes- W-Wha?!!!! Rowi-chan! HELLLLLLLLP!!!

**Rowi-chan:** Ok guys, STOP IT!!! NOW,! Do the disclaimer, **now!**

**Tadase and Ikuto:** Rowi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or its Characters.

**Amu:** F-Finally! Ikuto calmed down. Thanks, Rowi-chan.

**Rowi-chan:** No prob. Here's Chapter 1. Enjoy reading. Please don't forget to **REVIEW**. Thanks.

**Kaito: **Hey, where did everyone go?

**Rowi-chan: **Poor Kaito-kun.

**Summary: **Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Kaito, were best friends since birth. They were irreplaceable ever since then. The two Tsukiyomi brothers wanted to confess that they love Amu so much but it might ruin their friendship. Ikuto and Kaito made a bet to see who will Amu loves back the most more than a friend. But Amu loves **both **more than a friend. Will she decide who will it be? Tsukiyomi Ikuto or Tsukiyomi Kaito?

Chapter 1: Amusement Park With My Best Friend

**Characters:**

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto – 20 years old_

_Hinamori Amu - 16 years old_

_Tsukiyomi Kaito – 20 years old_

_Hoshina Utau - 17 years old_

_Souma Kukai – 19 years old_

(**A/N: **Kaito is a made up character, not belonging to Shugo Chara. It's from Mermaid Melody, aka: Pitchi Pitchi Pitch. Kaito was the first name to pop into my mind because it's close to the Ikuto's name. The letter 'u' is the problem, though. Kuito is ugly. LOL! So, I made it into 'Kaito'. Kaito and Ikuto, in my fanfic story, are brothers. They have the **same personalities **but different looks. Just go to Google or photobucket to check out Kaito. His face is the same here in my story.)

**AMU'S POV **

There we were, at the mall. Today, I'm hanging with my best guy friend. His name is Tsukiyomi Kaito. My **best** _guy_ friend. Cross that out.

My **only **_guy_ friend. We've known each other since we were kids. In other words, he's my childhood friend. He is 16 years old, has a reddish hair, he's sweet, loving, and caring.

He loves sweets, cakes to be exact, like strawberry and chocolate, loves making me laugh all the time with his hilarious jokes, he loves to draw animes, play the violin and loves to tease me a lot. (A/N: the last part, I purposely made him just like Ikuto. Why? You'll find that out in later chapters. ^.~)

I don't know why, but when I'm around him, I feel different and weird. My heart starts beating fast, I blush **all **the time, when we make eye contact with one another, when he teases me, when he hugs me, when he kisses me on the forehead and cheeks and when comforts me.

You can call me: 'blush-girl'! For blushing **all **the time when I'm with him.

I blushed at my own thought.

**KAITO'S POV**

Amu and I were at the mall. Just hanging around, walking and talking. While we were walking, I noticed that she was very silent, and she was blushing. I giggled a little.

'Was she day-dreaming about me? I'm the only one that makes her blush like crazy. And that's one of the things I _love _about her. One way to find out.' I thought.

I stopped walking. She stopped as well. Although, she wasn't making eye contact with me. She was staring at the floor. Blushing again like a tomato.

I waved my hand up her face and started calling her.

"Amu? Amu? Hey, Amu!" I yelled. Loud enough for only Amu to hear. Or else, people will think I'm crazy or something.

She snapped out of her day-dream and looked at Kaito.

"S-Sorry, Kaito-kun. I was just thinking about me blushing all the time while I'm with you." She shyly said to me. I smirked.

I laughed. "It's okay, Amu. You can day-dream all the time when you're with me."

Again, she blushed. "Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry. Ahehe." She said while holding her stomach.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked her. She was staring at me. I knew what her answer was. And it's always like that when she stares at me. She would answer this: 'At least we're together, anywhere is fine by me.' I thought to myself.

She replied cheerfully, "At least we're together, and anywhere is fine by me."

I smirked to her, and once again, she blushed.

"W-Wipe that smirk off your face!" She shyly said to me.

I smirked again and said, "Why? Can't I smirk when I'm with my girlfriend?" She was blushing madly.

"D-Don't call me girlfriend in public, p-pervert!" She yelled. Almost all the crowd was staring at us.

One middle aged girl said to us, "Aw, you guys make a great couple!"

Another one said, "Now don't be shy, dear, kiss him!"

Almost all the crowd told us "kiss him, kiss her!" Amu was still blushing. I grinned at her. She had a puppy face. I knew what that meant. It means 'HELP ME!'. And I think she needs it badly.

"Sorry, everyone. T-That's a part of our a-act. R-Right, Kaito-kun?"

I raised my hands up behind my head and said to her and the crowd, "Who knows?"

The crowd yelled and screamed, Eeeep!!! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'

**AMU'S POV**

'Grrr! That Kaito! He's really gonna get it now! I'll follow along with him for a while.'

"K-Kaito-kun?"

When Kaito turned around, he was surprised because I kissed him on the lips. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. He had a tiny blush on his face. The kiss went by at least a minute.

He was still shocked. I smirked. 'I was now in control!' I can hear the crowd 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing at our kiss and some shocked with my actions suddenly kissing him.' I thought to myself. He saw it and guess what he did!

**He kissed me back!** He was now in full control. I was now shocked. I thought I was in-charge! He reversed our positions!!! While him kissing me back, I felt really weird.

Why? 1st of all, he's my **best-guy **friend. I **kissed **him just for fun, but now, he's **kissing me back! **2nd, I have to admit, I was enjoying his kiss. 3rd, I **never pulled away **from when he kissed me back.

After the kiss, he parted. He stared at me, I was blushing a bit, then, it disappeared as I got mad at him.

The crowd loved with what we did and want an encore. **(A/N: **LOL! encore! ^-^'**)**

I blushed deeply as Kaito took my hand and began to lead me somewhere away from the crowd. While running, he looked back at the crowd.

"Sorry guys, maybe next time! My _girlfriend _and I are late for our date."

After he said that, I wondered where he was taking me. So I asked him.

"Hey, Kaito-kun? Where are we going?"

He didn't respond.

"Kaito-kun?" I called out his name, then he finally stopped and turned to me and he answered me.

"It's a secret."

I let out a pout. He just couldn't take it. So, he finally gave in. "Ok, ok, stop it with the cute pouting face, Amu!" He told me while pinching my cheeks a little bit so that I won't get hurt. I smiled at him and waited for his answer.

"Amu, we're going to the Amusement Park."

**KAITO's POV**

She gave me a 'super-di-dooper' happy look, and also her eyes sparkled, a sign showing that she was so happy and excited, after seeing that, I smiled at her.

I loved seeing her like this. A happy and excited one. Then, I remembered all the happy moments that happened to us.

I hadn't noticed that she looked at me with confused eyes, and called my name over and over.

"Kaito-kun!!!!" She yelled, half worried and half mad.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her with an apologetic face. She was really worried, I can tell.

"I'm sorry, Amu.. I was just thinking of things..."

"You got me **so **worried!" She yelled, then I held her on her shoulders, looked at her straight on the eye.

She calmed down a little. "Does little Amu want to go to the Amusement Park that badly?" I teased.

"Kaito-kun! Why are you changing the topic?"

"Look, it's really nothing, ok? Let's just go to the Amusement Park, we're almost there." I said, comforting her, so that she wouldn't get mad.

"Fine. You're lucky that I happen to _love _Amusement Parks! You got away this time, but **not **next time!" she said while her hands crossed across mu chest. He gave me a nervous smile and took my hand, guided me to the entrance of the Amusement Park.

"Let's ride that roller coaster, Amu!" I said, grabbing her hand running towards the roller coaster line, she had an excited face.

X`X`x`x`X`X`x`x`X`X`x`x`X`X`x`x`X`X`x`x`X`X`x`x`X`X`x`x`X`X`x`x`X`X`x`x`X`X`x`x`X`X`x`x`X`X

**NORMAL POV**

After the ride was over, Amu's feet were totally shaking. Kaito noticed and giggled a bit. So, he carried Amu, bridal style, and carried her to the nearest ladies room.

"Why did you carry me here for?" Amu asked Kaito. Kaito just stared at her, he didn't answer Amu, though.

Amu frowned, when Kaito didn't answer her. Then, when she noticed that he was staring at her, she blushed like crazy, Kaito laughed, then turned into a smirk.

"Amu, go to the ladies room, your hair's mess." He answered, gently putting her down.

Amu nodded, hiding her blush and went to the ladies room.

X'X'x'xX'X'x'x'X'X'x'xX'X'x'x'X'X'x'~`**Ladies' Room**~'xX'X'x'x'X'X'x'xX'X'x'x'X'X'x'xX'X'x'x'X

**AMU's POV**

'Oh my gosh! Is this me?! My hair's a **mess**! If only Kaito-kun had told me about my hair earlier!' I thought looking at myself at the giant mirror.

I fixed and combed m hair for at least 100 times! Then, I saw a single stroke of m hair going up whenever I combed it. Comb, it goes up. I comb it, goes up. I comb it, it goes up. I let out a loud and annoying groan.

Then, I checked every door, they were all open. I sighed in relief. "Good thing no one heard me scream." Then I turned back again to the glass and had an idea.

I opened the faucet and water came out. I then placed my hand, and soaked it a little. Then, I placed it on my hair. Good news! It finally went down! Finally!

"Amu? Are you done?" Kaito asked me, I applied a foundation and a little bit of make up and blush-on at my face and went toward where Kaito was.

"You done?" He asked, smirking, as usual.

"Yup." I said. Giving him my brightest and sweetest smile.

I smirked when I saw him blushed a teensy bit.

Then, he again, grabbed my hand and asked where to ride.

I told him that we should try out the Ferris wheel. He nodded in response. I just smiled. He smirked, and led me the way. We finally got there and the man led us to our seats.

Each cart, shaped and designed like an egg, had 2 chairs faced opposite each other.

We sat on the no. 21, and our egg was colorful. It had pink and a little bit of red-orange. The man put seatbelts on us, making sure it was tightened. Kaito was **beside** me. So, nobody was seated in front of us. The man locked it from the outside, making sure we don't fall, or anything.

Then, after that, our egg finally went to began to move. Kaito was looking at me, I didn't notice since I was fascinated by the gorgeous view.

**KAITO'S POV**

'She's so cute when she's like this. She's like a kid, so excited to look at the outside world. Seeing her happy, makes me even more happier.' She then pointed at something which made me broke my thoughts about her.

"Kaito-kun! Look at that! Let's try bumper carts next! It looks like fun! Ok, Kaito-kun?" She asked, looking at me with, again, _sparkly eyes_. I nodded my head and surprisingly, she hugged me.

'Why? I don't know. 1. Maybe excitement? 2. Maybe she feels like it cause we're best friends, or 3. Maybe, she loves me? No way! That's not true. We're just best friends. I guess it's because of no. 1 or 2.' I thought to myself.

Of course, I finally hugged back.

We stayed like that for at least a minute.

Amu was the first to pull away.

**AMU'S POV**

'What was that? At first, I was excited, that I unconsciously hugged Kaito-kun. But when I hugged him, I suddenly felt, weird. It was crazy! I felt like I was burning up, my cheeks became red, like crazy. My heart started to pound so fast. A feeling I can't explain. What was that feeling? I think it was, _love_? No, no! It couldn't be. Impossible! Right..?'

Different thoughts came running around my mind. I was really confused now.

"-mu? AMU?!" Kaito shouted at me, which broke me in my trance.

"Oh, s-s-orry, Kaito-kun."

"When you hugged me, where you afraid of heights or do you just love me?" He teased. His smirk became wider.

"I-I'm **not **_afraid _of heights! And I-I do n-not l-l-l-love y-you!" I commented to him. My voice was really shaky.

He turned to the view, and looked at me once more. I blushed a little. Good thing he didn't notice.

"Amu, if you're afraid of heights, just call me, scream my name. I-I'll come, running for you." He told me. His bangs were covering his eyes, then he brought his face up, and looked at me, again.

He stared at my eyes, my golden-yellow eyes. He lifted my chin up, and we were only 2-3 centimeters apart.

I was blushing madly! 'Was he about to kiss me? Better yet, Is he going to **kiss **me?!' I froze.

Now, only 1 centimeter apart, his lips were coming, closer to mine. He looked at my eyes again, and then finally he closed his eyes, and kissed me.

At first, I was shocked, Kaito-kun is kissing me! But, this was my first kiss coming from him. I already had my _first _kiss with a boy when I was around 8 years old. And he was around 12 years old then. (**A/N:** Got a clue who it is? XD ^.~ ) But when seconds pass, I'm not that shocked anymore. So, I kissed him _back_.

Now, he was the one shocked, I didn't care. I closed my eyes and kissed him more. He smirked as I closed my eyes, I can feel it.

We parted for air, and he stared at me, I stared at him. We stared at each other. I was blushing; he was also, but just a tiny bit.

"Amu.." He began to speak. "Am I a good kisser?" He teased, _again._

"D-Don't flatter yourself, Kaito-kun!" I hissed at him.

He giggled. Then, he turned serious. He brought his two arms against the wall, and cornered me, making sure I have no complete escape over him.

I was trapped. Cornered. What do I do?! He looked at me, _again_. I blushed.

"Amu? Do you like me?" He asked, with a serious tone. I bowed down my head, hiding my bright red blush. My bangs were covering my face. I looked at the floor, thinking, do I really like him?

Of course, I do, he's my best friend.

He gently lifted my chin up, for the second time, and waited for a response.

"I-I like you, Kaito-kun." His face was the same as before.

"Like as a friend or more?" He asked me directly.

"As a-" I was cut because our 'egg' was already at the bottom. The man opened the door, and gently removed my belt, then removed Kaito's belt.

We went out of our 'egg's' little door. Kaito, being a gentleman, helped me go down. We thanked the man and went to rest.

**KAITO'S POV**

'Shoot! I was so close to know her answer! What perfect timing when that guy opened our egg!' I complained to myself, and let out a silent groan.

I heard Amu's stomach rumbled. I smirked.

"Hungry, Amu?" She rubbed her stomach and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, ahehe, sort of. Can we eat first before riding the bumper cart?" She asked sweetly, I couldn't refuse to her poor little stomach rumbling and that puppy dog eyes with matching pout.

"Sure, wanna go to this hotdog stand?" I suggested to her, pointing at the hotdog stand not far from us.

She nodded and walked happily with me. She ordered a hotdog sandwich with mayo and ketchup with a soda on her left hand. I ordered the same.

"Amu, you have ketchup on your cheek near your lips." He said.

Amu used her pointer finger and wiped a little ketchup. She saw it and she was embarrassed.

"Here, I'll help you get it off." I moved my face closer to hers and saw her blushed. I smirked. Then, I slid my tongue out and licked the ketchup of her face. She blushed brightly.

Probably the brightest, reddest blush I've seen. I smirked wider.

"Yum! Tastes like strawberries!" I commented, looking at her blush like crazy.

"K-Kaito-kun, P-PERVERT!!!" She yelled. I giggled.

"Hey, at least I helped you get it off, right?"

"T-That is different! You could've just used a tissue, or a hanky or something." She pointed out. All I did, was smirk.

"Anyway, I see your done with your food. Let's go."

"How about you? You done?" She asked. She never noticed that I was done because I'm a fast-eater guy.

"Yeah, can't you see?" I teased, pointing out my empty plate and empty soda can.

"How can I, when you eat so **fast**?" She pointed out.

I laughed. "Come on, Amu. It's just a joke. Let's go." I said, grabbing her hand.

**NORMAL POV**

Kaito led Amu the way to the Bumper Carts. Amu chose the pink cart no. 2 while Kaito chose the red cart no. 1. When the bell rung, it was a sign that they should start their engines.

'RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!'

They started racing each other to see who's fastest, in the end, Kaito won. They enjoyed bumping each others' carts, after that. When the bell rung again, it was a sign that their time was up.

The carts stopped automatically, and they removed their seatbelts. Kaito helped Amu up and they began walking toward the exit.

"That was so much fun, Kaito-kun! I hope we do it next time." Amu said happily.

Kaito was about to answer when he saw someone familiar walking towards the 'souvenir shop' which was across the Bumper Cart.

"Amu, isn't that-" Kaito was about to say the familiar guy's name when amu budged in.

"-Ikuto-kun!" Amu shouted happily.

The guy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, turned around and saw Amu and Kaito waving at him. He sighed and went towards them.

"Yo, bro! What brings you here?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Kukai told me that you guys were here, so I was told to search for you two here."

"Why the Souvenir Shop, then?" Kaito asked.

"Utau told me to get her something, as a gift, so annoying." Amu giggled at Ikuto's complain.

"Ikuto-kun? Why were you looking for us?" Amu asked curiously.

"I want to talk to you, Amu." Ikuto said, looking only at me.

"Amu, bro, I'm going to buy some souvenirs for someone special. Be right back."

**AMU'S POV**

"Someone special? Who could it be?"

"Don't know, don't care, as long as it's **not** _you_!" Ikuto said in a serious tone.

"I-Ikuto-kun.." I blushed. That was the sweetest thing he said. Was it to protect me? Was he jealous? Ever since we were young Ikuto-kun was the one I had a crush on, up to now.

He had a crush on me too, when we were kids, up to now, our feelings for each other were still the same. He just doesn't exactly show it to anyone, even his brother, Tsukiyomi Kaito.

He always says the sweetest things for me when the two of us were always alone. Kaito know _nothing _about this. Why? Because we made a promise, when we were kids.

'**Never **_tell _**anyone**, about _our **secret **_relationship.'

"I love you, Amu-_koi_." He whispered so that I can only hear what he was saying. We say 'I love you' to each other about 50-100 times a _day_.

"Same here, Ikuto-_koi_." I whispered back at him. Ikuto smiled, he was so hot, handsome and cute when he either smiles or smirk.

"Look, Ikuto-_koi_-" He cut me off, and pointed out something to me.

"Use Ikuto-_kun _in public, Amu_._" He pointed out.

"Oh, sorry, Ikuto-kun. So, what do you want to tell me?"

"Let's go on a movie date tomorrow. It's been a while since we haven't dated. Was it 2 weeks ago the last time we dated?"

"Good point. Sure. What time?"

"Tomorrow at 7:00 pm. What do you want to watch?"

"Harry Potter sounds nice."

"Harry Potter it is then."

"Looks like Kaito-kun's done with his shopping." I saw him paying for whatever that gift was to the cashier lady.

He saw me and Ikuto looking, and mouthed words.

'Are we going home already?'

I looked at Ikuto and he nodded, so I mouthed words to Kaito, 'Yes, we're going home.'

Kaito nodded his haid, and took his plastic, with what he bought inside the souvenir shop.

We all headed home safe and sound.

**(A/N: NOTE: **Hinamori Amu is **living **in the _same house _with **both** TsukiyomiIkuto and Tsukiyomi Kaito, since Amu's parents passed away in a car accident when she was still young, about when she was 4 years old. The tsukiyomis were a close friends of Amu's parents. They gladly accepted her as a part of the family and live in their house.**)**

**Rowi-chan21: **Finally! Chapter 1 is DONE! What do you think guys?

**Ikuto: **Why haven't I done any _perverted _stuff on Amu yet? -smirks, then stared at Amu-

**Amu: **I-Ikuto-_koi_!

**Ikuto**: What? What's wrong? -wraps arm around Amu-

**Kaito: **Hey bro! release your arm on her shoulders!

**Ikuto: NO! **

**Kaito: **Release!

**Ikuto: A NO is a NO!**

**Kaito: **Then I'll _make _you say **'YES'!**

**Amu: **Guys, stop it! Please? -sparkly eyes on Ikuto and Kaito-

**Ikuto and Kaito: **Alright.

**Amu: **Good! Now do the disclaimer!

**Rowi-chan: **Way to go, Amu-chan!

**Amu: **Thanks, now go!

**Ikuto and Kaito: **Thanks for reading Chapter 1, please **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Movie Date with my BoyFriend

**A/N: **Sorry guys for not updating for forever xD. I've been busy watching animes and reading mangas that I forgot to update my stories. Anyway I am back writing! Yay! xD

**Ikuto:** Finally! *pinches Rowi's cheeks* Me and Amu-koi have been waiting forever!!!

**Rowi-chan: **Ikwutooooooooooooo!!!

**Amu: ***hits Ikuto's head with a newspaper* Don't be rude to Rowi-chan, Ikuto!

**Ikuto: **Sorry Rowi. So what's the story bout this time Rowi?

**Rowi-chan: **It's bout Ikuto taking Amu to the movies and have their lovie dovie moment. *smirks at Amu and Ikuto*

**Amu: **L-L-L-Lovie d-d-d-d-dovey? *blushes*

**Ikuto: ***smirks* I _love _that part Amu-_koi. _

**Rowi-chan: **Hurry up and do the disclaimer Ikuto so we can get start this story. *grins*

**Ikuto: **With pleasure! Rowi doesn't own Shugo Chara and its Characters.

**Rowi-chan: **Thanks Ikuto. *winks*

**Ikuto:** *smirks* No prob. Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy reading. Please don't forget to **REVIEW**. Thanks.

**Amu: **Lovey Dovey Lovey Do….- *faints*

**Ikuto:** *catches Amu*

**Kaito: **Eh?! Im not on this story?! *does puppy dog eyes*

**Rowi-chan:** Sorry Kaito, but you have to meet your friends from high school remember?

**Kaito:** Oh yeah *scratches head* I completely forgot! See ya! *runs off*

Chapter 2: A Movie Date with my BoyFriend.

**Normal POV**

_At Utau's house… (__**A/N:**__ Amu, Rima and Yaya went to Utau's house for a girl's sleepover.)_

_10:15 am~ _

~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~

Amu's cellphone began to ring. Amu groaned and reached for the cellphone under her pillow. She yawned before she answered the phone and flipped it open, and finally answered it.

"Hello?" she said in an annoyed yet sleepy voice, and wiped her saliva near her cheek. And being careful not to wake Rima and the others.

Amu rubbed her eyes and waited for the person to reply.

"Good morning _my _Amu-koi! Did I wake up _my _sleeping beauty?" said a voice from the other side of the phone.

Amu blushed and suddenly sat up after hearing the person's voice.

"I-Ikuto? G-Good morning Ikuto! N-no you didn't wake me up, I was awake way before you called." she lied in a happy tone.

Utau groaned. "Ugh you're so annoying Kukai! Will you please leave me alone?!" She blabbed out.

I guess she is dreaming about Kukai again, I sighed and smiled; they are perfect for each other but Utau's always playing hard to get.

"Yeah right, you're lying again to me Amu." He said in a serious tone.

**Amu's POV**

W-What's that? He saw right through me _again_! The part where I was lying, he **always **_knows _when I'm lying! How in the world does he do it?!

I quickly apologized and he said it was alright. He said because it was only a white lie, not really a lie.

"Will you look at that, Amu-koi doesn't complain anymore whenever I call her _–koi._" Ikuto said, smirking. She could tell that he was smirking the whole time.

I began to get mad, annoyed and almost shouted at Ikuto. But I don't Ikuto to get mad so I just remained calm.

"S-Shut up Ikuto! FYI I **do **mind. And why did you call anyway?" I asked with a puzzling look on my face.

"Our date, tonight, don't forget." He reminded me, as if I would forget! "Yep I know, 7pm at the mall, Harry Potter." I proudly told him.

"See you then, Amu_-koi_" he said, as he was about to put down his cellphone. "See you Ikuto" I said, yawning at his name.

He hanged his cellphone as I slept again.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I showered and changed. I was careful not to wake up my brother Kaito. I closed the door and went to the mall by myself, looking Harry Potter, cinema number 2.

I finally found it and told the ticket lady that I want to buy 2 tickets. She blushed a bit and said, "I-I'm sorry, sir, but there are no more tickets on Harry Potter. But I'm sure there will be tickets tomorrow so, no need to worry sir." She blushed while saying that.

I frowned, and then smirked. "Okay then, Miss, thanks for the info." I said, using my cool side. I put both my hands on my pockets and began to look at the movies showing and are available for tonight.

"Oh by the way sir, "Vampire Lovers" is a good movie. You could bring a girl and watch that if you want. It's really romantic, I wouldn't mind watching it a again with _my _boyfriend." She squealed. I smirked again.

[A/N: Vampire Lovers isn't really a movie, idk if there is one though, but I just made this up. There is a part here on an anime, called Vampire knight, which I'm addicted to right now and I can't help it, so I put it in this story and there might be a few spoilers on this story.]

"A boyfriend huh? So you have a boyfriend yet you flirt with me?" I asked as she was clinging on to my right arm.

She quickly removed her arm against my right arm and said sorry and bowed to me. "There's only one girl in my heart, and she's not anything like you." I said, while giving her a cold stare.

I then smiled and paid for the two tickets to "Flowers and Chocolates" and headed home.

**KAITO'S POV**

I looked at the clock. She's late. Usually after sleepovers she returns home before noon. I wonder if something happened to her. I shook my head; no I'm worrying too much!

"I'm home" Ikuto said. "Welcome back" I replied with a smile on my face.

Ikuto removed his jacket and sat down. "What's cooking?" he asked while sniffing in the air.

"It's Amu's favorite! Chicken" I replied, busy tying my apron.

"Isn't she home yet? It's already 12:09pm. I'll pick her up. She's at Utau's right?"

I nodded. "Tell her the food will be ready when the two of you arrive." He nodded in response and headed out and drove in his black luxury car.

"I won't lose." I said as I watched him drove off and went back to my cooking.

_At Utau's House…_

**NORMAL POV**

"Rimaaaaa! Will you please hurry up taking a bath! It's already been two whole hours! Sheesh!" Amu complained.

Rima was combing her hair and said, "Yea yea I'm coming out now; hold your horses, Amu-chi!"

Rima opened the door and came out. _Finally! _Amu thought. 

"Honestly, Amu-chi, you're really impatient! And why are you in such a rush anyw—OH MY GOSH!!!" Rima screamed. "I forgot! I completely forgot! Shoot! How could I forget?! I have a date with Nadehiko today! A LUNCH date! Uwaaaaaaaaah~ I gotta go!"

Rima dashed towards the door and called a cab without even saying goodbye to her friends.

I sighed and took a bath.

_After 20 minutes~_

"Aaaaahhh! That's a good shower!" Amu said, feeling all fresh and all.

"Amu-chi? You done showering? Someone's here to see you." Yaya said.

"A visitor?" Amu asked. _ "Who could it be?" _she thought.

**AMU'S POV**

I didn't know who or she was, so I hurried and put my clothes on and went to the living room with Yaya and the guest that was looking for me.

In a shock, I saw Ikuto. "I-Ikuto?" I asked. "What are you doing he--" he cut me off.

"You look so cute Amu-koi" he commented with his usual smirk.

Yaya had a confusing look while I blushed. "Amu-chi? Is this your boyfriend?" Yaya smirked as she asked me. I shook my head, and said, "No! He's not my b-b-boyfriend!"

"Yaya, meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Utau's –" I was cut off by her.

"Tsukiyomi meaning, U-Utau's… brother?!" She asked in a shock. I nodded.

Yaya looked at Ikuto wearing a shocked expression.

Ikuto ignored her and was still looking at me the whole time. I was still wearing my blush.

"I came here to fetch you Amu-koi, me and Kaito were worried. You haven't come home yet and it's already 12:31pm. What took you so long?" he asked me worriedly and held my cheek with his left hand.

His hands were so warm. He was now looking at me. Waiting for my reply.

"S-Sorry Ikuto, but my friend took 2 hours taking a bath and I had no choice but to wait. Anyway, I'm really sorry. I've made you and Kaito worried. I didn't kn--" I was cut off by his warm hug. He hugged me tightly, like a worried mother hugging her child.

This was how worried he was… I didn't know he could be this... worried, over me. "I missed you so much. I couldn't last a day without you _my_ Amu-koi." He whispered on my ear.

I just smiled and hugged him back and we stayed like this for a while.

I forgot, Yaya was looking at us, she kept squealing and watching us. So, I released my hug and explained everything to Yaya. She understood and just smiled.

I told Ikuto to help me get my things on Utau's guest room. He agreed and I showed him where my guest room was. He obediently followed.

"You got everything packed now?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded happily. "Ikuto, that's right, u wanna see your sister? I'll get her. Be right ba--"

I was startled as he held my hand. As if he was either telling me to let me stay with him or he wants to come with me. "W-What's wrong, Ikuto?"

He stared into my eyes and smirked. "Didn't you miss me at all Amu-koi? I couldn't sleep last night because _my _Amu-koi isn't on my bed." He whined.

I giggled and said, "`course I missed you Ikuto…-k-koi.." I held both of his cheeks and he closed his eyes.

I noticed the time, 12:50pm. "Almost 1?! Let's go, Ikuto! Kaito must be worried. Plus…" My tummy growled and I shyly laughed. He smirked.

"Getting hungry huh? Don't worry Amu-koi, Kaito made your favorite dish." He said smiling at me. Of course, I smiled back, rubbing my bottomless tummy.

We went to Utau's room to bid goodbye. She was half awake and just waved. "Byeeee…." She said in a lazy tone.

Ikuto went ahead, while I said goodbye to Yaya. She was at the bathroom though. I didn't want to disturb her, so I just went ahead and closed the gate.

I rode Ikuto's cool looking black car and we headed home safely.

Ikuto unloaded my stuff and dropped them on the floor. "That's right Amu-koi, I haven't had my kiss yet." He whined, pouted, then smirked.

I giggled. "Ikuto-koi, you'll get your kis s later. I promise." I said, trying to hold back my laugh. He looked so cute when he whines, and pouts. He looks soo hot when he smirks, making me blush. I opened the door.

"We're home!" I shouted happily. "Welcome back, Amu-chan, Ikuto! Lunch is ready! Amu-chan's favorite!" he told us, as he hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back and gave him a huge smile. "Sorry to make you worry Kaito." He just smiled and kissed me on my cheek. "I'm just glad that you're fine, Amu-chan." I blushed. We stared each other for a while.

"Boy, am I hungry! I wanna eat a chicken." Ikuto said with an annoying, tone. Jealous? We stopped staring at each other and Kaito took my hand and took me to the kitchen.

The three of us ate our lunch happily.

_After eating lunch~ _

**NORMAL POV**

"Yum! Lunch was yummy! Time to do the dishes!" Amu said happily.

Amu put all of the dishes into the sink and began washing them. She suddenly felt a pair of warm hands on my waist, hugging her. "I'll help you, Amu-chan." Kaito smiled. "Kaito?" she blushed, then she smiled, and told him that she can handle this all by herself.

He shook his head, and said, "No, its okay, I'll help you. You must be tired." He said, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Well, if you insist…"

"I'll soap `em, and you can rinse `em, kay, Amu-chan?" Amu nodded.

Ikuto was cleaning the dining room, and can hear them. He stared at Kaito coldly and tried to control his emotions.

He returned to his room and slept for a while.

_After cleaning the dishes~_

"Thanks again for helping me clean up the dishes Kaito." Amu told him.

He smiled and simply said, "It's no problem at all, Amu-chan" he pinched my cheeks playfully, as I pinched his. "Did you miss me, Amu-chan? Coz I've missed you so much" He hugged me after he said that.

I knew he'd hug me so I hugged him back. "I've missed you Kaito. No one hugs me this tight when I'm with my friends at Utau's house." I said.

I looked at the clock, 2:56pm. "Still have enough time before my date with Ikuto." Amu thought. "Amu, want to help me with the groceries? We're all out of food so, we need to stock up."

"Sure." I replied. We told Ikuto, and he said he wanted to come along.

The three of them went to the market and bought supplies, and food and Amu bid goodbye to Kaito as he went home along with the supplies.

It was already 6:32pm and in exactly 28 minutes left till movie time.

"Where would you like to go, Amu-koi?" he asked while gently holding Amu's soft, warm hand. "I want to buy food so that we can eat them at the movies."

"Okay then, Amu-koi, let's go." They headed to the foodcourt of the mall to buy food and drinks and sat on the bench. Ikuto checked the clock, 6:44, we still have time." Ikuto informed her.

"That remins me, Ikuto-koi, do we already have tickets?" Amu asked, then blushed as she saw Ikuto smirked at her.

"SHOOT! I said _–koi!_ I'm toast!" She thought, panicking a bit.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I smirked as I heard her say the word _–koi_ after my name. She looked down, her bangs covering her beautiful face and I bet she's blushing right now.

I lifted her chin slowly and looked at her in her beautiful golden eyes. She was blushing, I knew it.

"I didn't mean to say –koi, Ikuto." She explained.

"I didn't say I didn't love it, didn't I?

She nodded. I looked at her. "I love you Amu-koi, and you know that, right?"

Again, she only nodded. Then, she looked at me with tearful eyes. "But Ikuto-koi, w-what about Kaito? He loves me too, and, and --"

"Are you falling for him?" I asked in a serious tone. She began to stutter and didn't know what to say. I don't want _my _Amu to fall for my brother. No way. She knew me way before my bro, what's this I am feeling? Is it jealousy?

"I-I don't know, m-maybe, or m-maybe not, I really don't know…"

"I'm going to change I don't know into a complete no, Amu-koi." I threatened her.

"W-Wha--" Amu was cut off by my kiss. I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes were closed as I kissed her passionately. My hand went up to her waist and hugged her close to me, making the kiss more passionate and hard, yet soft.

She was shocked for a while but she immediately closed her eyes and hugged back as she was kissing me back. Many people were staring us, I can tell, but I didn't care and continued kissing her.

I sneakily got my cellphone and took a picture of us kissing each other and the good part is, she never noticed. She was really into my kissing. I tool several, maybe dozen and hid my cellphone into my pocket and continued enjoying my kiss with her.

We parted for about 5 minutes because she remembered about the movie we were about to see. "Hurry up Ikuto-koi, we're not gonna make it in time! 43 seconds to go! Hurry!" She yelled. "I'm coming, Amu-koi, sorry for the wait."

"It's okay, what did you buy anyway?" I ignored her question and changed the topic. 15 minutes left, Amu-koi, let's run." I suggested.

We ran together, while holding hands and we finally made it. I gave the tickets to the lady and she let us in with her flashlight.

I think I'm forgetting something. But what was it? Hmm.. I thought. The girl gave us seats at the top row and we sat and waited for the movie to start. There was music for entertainment.

"Ikuto-koi, we have a problem, I-I'm s-scared of the dark.." she said tightly hugging my right arm as we sat on our chairs.

"Don't worry Amu-koi, I am here. If you are scared of the dark, I am here for you." I told her, as I hugged her back, calming her down.

"You can hug me for as long as you want. And don't worry, the movie will start soon. And we can talk about stuff while we're waiting for the movie to start." Amu nodded in agreement while staring at me. She looked so cute.

**AMU'S POV **

I was scared, but for some reason, his hug calmed me down. I asked him why we aren't watching Harry Potter. He explained everything to me. "Um, Ikuto-koi"

He looked at me and asked me, "What is it, Amu-koi? Is it cold? You want me to hug you again? Are you still scared? Or probably you're hungry?"

I laughed a bit. "No, not that. Well, regarding food, we forgot popcorn!"

Ikuto froze at that moment and I giggled. "I'll get some, Amu-koi, you stay here and watch my seat for me, remember, don't talk to any guy. Or else they'll kidnap you." He threatened me,

"Y-Yes sir." I said shaking a bit.

Ikuto went out to buy some popcorn and I waited for him.

**10 minutes already passed~**

I checked my phone, 5 minutes left for the movie to start.

Wonder what's taking Ikuto so long?

"Miss, excuse me, is this seat taken?" a stranger asked me. The seat was near mine, Ikuto's seat is still reserved. The stranger sat next to my seat, looking at me suspiciously.

"W-What is it?" I asked, looking at the person next to me.

"You look so cute, are you alone missy? I don't have a date, want to be my date and make out when the movie starts?" He asked, holding my hand. W-What a rude dude! I slapped his face, and he got mad. Is this the end?

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to come. Then I heard the dude groaned in pain. I opened my eyes to see what happened. The guy was punched by none other than Ikuto!

"I-Ikuto!"

"Hands off her, dude, she's _mine_." Ikuto bragged, as the guy looked at him like he was scared or something.

"Amu, don't let this low life dude get to you." He said, glaring at the guy, the guy ran as fast as he can and got out of the cinema.

"Are you okay, Amu-koi? Did that dog hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"T-Thanks, I-Ikuto-koi f-for protecting m-me, and no, he d-didn't hurt me.." I said, looking at him.

He held both my cheeks and looked at me. I held one of his hands that are on my cheek and smiled at him. "You're my hero." I said. He just smirked and the movie had finally begun.

**[**A/N: **WARNING! NO! There's NO LEMON here! . This is the part where the movie begun so, for all you VK loverz out there who haven't watched season 2, I suggest u SKIP this part! Unless u wanna know the spoiler lolz xD PS: I am a ZEKI fan lolz ^-^ sorry I am not a YUME fan . And okay, I haven't read the manga yet but this is sort of my story, so I made it a little tragedy-ish^^]**

"Kaname-senpai, you're really kind, protective and sweet, but, Zero is the one whom I really love. I'm sorry Kaname-senpai, but I can't. We're siblings! I don't want this Kaname-senpai! I'm really sorry." Yuuki, the girl on the movie, told Kaname, as she cried and ran to her bedroom.

This sorta applies to my real life, Kaname-senpai as Kaito and Zero as Ikuto-koi. But of course, me and Kaito aren't siblings but still... I thought.

I started to cry at this part while eating my popcorn, Ikuto noticed it so, he placed his arm around me, comforting me.

"Don't cry, Amu-koi, it's only a movie." He said, wiping my tears away with his handkerchief, while drinking his soda.

**NORMAL POV**

Yuuki ran over to where Zero is.

Ikuto leaned towards Amu…

As she was on Zero's room, she opened the door and there he was, lying down. Zero looked at Yuuki with a surprised look on his face.

Ikuto slowly tilted my head...

Yuuki jumped on top of Zero, and kept hugging him tightly, "Zero… Zero… Zero!"

Ikuto wiped Amu's teardrop and hugged her tightly…

"I love you, Yuuki." Zero confessed.

"I love you, Amu-koi" Ikuto confessed.

Both Yuuki and Amu blushed at the same time. They both smiled and simply said, "Me too, I am now finally yours, Ikuto/Zero."

Slowly, both Zero and Ikuto kissed their partners passionately, never wanting to pull back. The show has ended. Both Ikuto and Amu were still kissing.

"Oh my! What a cute couple! Just like the movie!" said a teenage girl.

"They remind me of us, George, when we were at that age." Said an old lady to her old husband.

"Yo Dude! The movie ended 10 minutes ago!" a guy said, looking at them with envy.

**IKUTO'S POV**

We finally pulled apart, and looked at each other and smiled.

"Amu-koi, you're finally mine." I said, as I kissed her on her cheeks and she blushed again.

"Cute blush." I commented.

She blushed harder as I laughed a bit.

Without me knowing, she quickly gave me a peck, this time, on _my _cheeks. I looked shocked, and after that, I just smirked. I held her soft, warm hand and we went out of the cinema and headed home.

I told Amu to go on ahead, as I parked the car on our garage.

**KAITO'S POV **

"We're back, Kaito!" Amu said sweetly. She's so cute.

"Oh! Welcome back, Amu-chan!" I said as he hugged Amu.

"I've missed you, what took you and Ikuto so long?" I asked as I pouted and Amu gave me a giggle. Still so cute.

"We watched a movie, sorry to keep the dinner waiting, Kaito." She explained to me while giving an apologetic look.

I smiled and said, "It's okay Amu-chan. You don't have to apologize."

We stared at each other for a while. "Back" Ikuto said.

I smiled and said, "Welcome back, Ikuto nii-chan." We all ate dinner and slept.

**AMU'S POV**

Ugh! Still no use! I can't sleep after what have had happened just now! (.)

_Flashback~_

_A loud thump was heard by Kaito when I fell down my bed. He opened my door and asked if I was alright, I told him, it was just a nightmare that I fell and that I was fine. He gave me a worried look and smiled. _

"_You should be more careful next time, I wouldn't want my Amu to be injured or hurt, because, __**I**__ will be the one hurt if you get hurt." He said as he kissed me on my lips. I was shocked. I didn't know whether to kiss back or not. _

_He pulled away and smiled, "Goodnight, __**my**__ Amu, sweet dreams, I love you so much."_

_End of Flashback~_

"What will I do? I already told _him _that I love him." I groaned in frustration. Love life is hard, especially when you have two people who love you so much.

Rowi: OKAY DONE! Whew! (=_=) tired (.)

Ikuto: LOVE this chapter Rowi-chan! Thanks so much! *hugz meh*

Rowi: Uh, you shouldn't have done that; _your _little Amu-koi might be jealous xD

Ikuto: Sorry Amu-koi.

Amu: I'm **not**_ jealous_, Rowi-chan.

Rowi: Really? How come you just broke your pencil when Ikuto hugged me? *smirks*

Amu: Okay fine I was…… (.)

Ikuto: *hugs her and kisses Amu*

Amu: *hugs and kisses back*

Rowi: Aww how sweet^^

Zero: Wow! Me and Yuuki have been zapped into a different aniworld! (anime world)

Yuuki: Yeah, that was weird.

Rowi: The only way out is to do the disclaimer. *whispers the disclaimer to Zeki* (Zero and Yuuki)

Zero and Yuuki: Thanks for taking the time to read Rowi's story, Chapter 2. Please **REVIEW!**


End file.
